


Sentimental

by becausenobreeches (crucibulis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucibulis/pseuds/becausenobreeches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr request. Alistair and Cullen as templar recruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental

Alistair was sure he was going to have bite marks on his hand for at least a week. Practically wheezing, he stared down at the boy kneeling between his legs, trying his best to communicate _did you really just do that to me_ with a fist still in his mouth. Cullen closed his eyes and his head tremored a little as he made himself swallow, and then licked his swollen lips as he gazed up at Alistair, looking a little lost and overwhelmed.

He couldn’t stop staring at Cullen’s mouth… glistening red, parted lips that had just been wrapped around his cock, and Cullen looked so _pretty_ like that, but surely that wasn’t the right word, surely there was some other word Alistair should be thinking instead, but he could hardly be blamed if his vocabulary was stunted after what had just been done to him.

Instead of risking saying the wrong word, Alistair just reached down and brushed his thumb along Cullen’s chin, feeling his face crumple with feelings that he couldn’t quite name. Cullen had just _swallowed his come_ and he was feeling sentimental about the whole thing, to his horror. He couldn’t even make a joke, that’s how bad he had it.

Cullen just leaned into his hand as Alistair cupped the other boy’s cheek, Cullen giving him a shy smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes and made Alistair’s heart burn with an intensity he thought was supposed to be reserved for mythical swords.

Tomorrow, Alistair would have plenty of questions. Wasn’t it gross? Did he actually like doing it? But _wasn’t it gross,_ because he felt like it was probably gross. At the moment he just took in the bliss of the sacred silence as Cullen lifted up on his knees and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, and helped Alistair put himself back together in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> http://becausenobreeches.tumblr.com/


End file.
